grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Revell Tribon
Appearance Revell is a 23 year old man with black hair and bright green eyes. He is 6 feet 4 inches tall, wears two silver rings on his right hand, has a small silver earring on his left ear, and has a long scar that spans the length of his left arm. He wears a blue kimono with a headband and carries his katana at his side with the chain wrapped around his waist. He also wears an incredibly well-crafted crystal necklace. Personality Revell is a friendly person who believes there is some good in almost everyone. He is tolerant of most people regardless of race or views and has a good sense of right and wrong. He is also very perceptive to things around him and is not easily fooled by lies. He becomes motivated when sailing and when he fights with people. In battle, he is calm and collected and not afraid to kill. Revell does not agree with "Absolute Justice", but he also will not allow evil acts to go unpunished. Theme Song Background Info Revell grew up in a small village called Mizutani Village in East Blue. It is named after the large valley surrounded by waterfalls that it resides in. He lived with his mother, Tara, his father, Ostvan, and his younger sister, Sadi. Early one morning, the 16 year old Revell was awoken by loud noises coming from another part of the house. When he went to investigate, he found his parents and sister being dragged away by masked men. He wanted to help them, but he was too afraid of what would happen to him and hid in the shadows as his family was dragged away. When the sun finally came up, he went outside and found that his village had been ransacked. There was nobody left in the village and Revell was scared and alone, guilt ridden for not trying to save them. He survived by himself in his desolate village as wild animals and plants began to overtake it. He fought off many beasts that attacked him, almost losing his left arm to a bear, and learned how to survive. Months went by and Revell was out hunting when finally he saw a Marine ship pass by the island. He got their attention and was rescued. They took him to a Marine Navigation school where he met his friend, Abaddon D. Baldassar, and learned to become a Navigator. He then enlisted in the Marines so that one day he can imprison the people who destroyed his childhood and save his village. After adventuring through the East Blue with his comrades and earning himself a good reputation, his life as a Marine was cut short when he went against the orders of Talon, his sadistic superior, to attack a cruise liner full of civilians. Revell and his fellow Marines, Zenith Blade and Emmanuel LeShade, fled their ship after Talon attacked them for disobeying and have officially resigned, forming the Lightbringers. Stats Professions Primary: Weapon Specialist - Chained Weaponry A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. Non-Primary Trait: These characters are the only ones capable of sailing through the Grand Line. But, a Log Pose is required to do this of course. Tertiary: Doctor A Doctor, on a ship or otherwise, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries on the crew. Doctors have the ability to create drugs and toxins that can buff allies or debuff enemies for the purposes of battle. Profession Traits - 5 Total Treasure Hunter(1 Trait)-''' With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. 'Jack of All Trades(1 Trait)- '''The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains one additional Profession. This trait can only be taken twice. '''Skilled Practice(1 Trait)- '''Because of their expertise, these doctors have become extremely adept at producing their own medicines to aid others. They gain bonus Technique Points equal to half of their Will, which can only be used on medicine techniques that buff. '''Secondary Specialty: Bows(1 Trait) '- Requires 100 Stat Points. This character has expanded their mastery from a single weapon or form of attack to encompass a broader selection. They can now make techniques exceeding rank 14, using bows. Additionally, they gain bonus technique points which can be used, only to create attacks that use both weapons or forms of attack at once, in the amount of a quarter of their Will. '''In-Training(1 Trait) - '''A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. General Traits '''General Points: 10 Free Traits: '''1 '''Total Traits: 11 Sleeper Agent(Free)-''' Once per arc, if Revell has somehow become unconscious, he can still hear everything within ear shot, and remember it when he wakes up. Free Trait '''Signature Technique (Typhoeus, 1 Trait) - This trait makes one particular technique special, a trademark move of the character. The rank of this signature technique is always 75% of your Will. As this technique increases in rank, you are allowed to upgrade its description. Keen Perception(2 Traits)-''' This character's perception is boosted by 30%. 'Sonic Agility(1 Trait)-' This character's agility is boosted by 15%. '''Technical Mastery(2 Traits)- '''Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Replaces Technically Adept and 150 Stat Points. '''Fate of the Swift(x4 Traits)- '''By placing traits in Fated you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. '''This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Techniques Typhoeus: Rank 42 '- Revell extends his range by holding his sword by the end of its chain, rather than the hilt, and unleashes a concentrated flurry of slices at his target, as if they were in a hurricane of steel. This technique can cut steel. Strength Based. Mid Range. Signature Technique. '''Slicing Step: Rank 12 '- Revell dashes past his target, slicing with his sword at the target four times, each hit being half the power of a normal swing. Agility Based. Short Range. 'Crescent Step: Rank 25 '- Revell dashes past his opponent at high speed, swinging his sword at full strength, ending up behind his target. This technique branches from Slicing Step. Agility Based. Short Range. 'Moonlight Step: Rank 30 '- Revell dashes at his opponent and then vaults over his head, swinging his sword as he does a front flip, so that it slices in a vertical circle, before landing behind his opponent. This technique branches from Crescent Step. Strength Based. Short Range. '''Hornet Sting: Rank 8 - Revell puts all his strength behind a precise, piercing thrust at his target. Strength Based. Short Range. Javelin Shot: Rank 12 - Revell rears back and throws his sword like a javelin towards his target. This technique branches from Hornet Sting. Strength Based. Mid Range. Rifling Shot: Rank 29 '- Revell launches his sword at his target and twists it, causing it to rotate like a drill towards his enemy. This technique can pierce through iron. This technique branches from Javelin Shot. Strength Based. Mid Range. '''Dynasty Shot: Rank 35 '- While Revell swings his sword at his opponent from a distance using the attached chain, he suddenly flicks and twists his wrist so that his blade rotates in mid-air and points directly at his target. It then immediately launches at his opponent, rotating as if it were a drill. This technique can pierce through steel. This technique branches from Rifling Shot. Strength Based. Mid Range. 'Whiplash Shot: Rank 22 '- Extending his range by holding his sword by the end of its chain, Revell yanks back hard on his sword, sending it far back behind him. He then whips it back in front of him horizontally, sending it flying back at his opponent. This technique branches from Javelin Shot. Strength Based. Mid Range. 'Steel Shot: Rank 14 - '''Revell grabs his sword and nocks it in his bow, firing it at his target with greater force and speed than if he had thrown it. Strength Based. Mid Range. Secondary Profession Technique. '''Dead Snipe: Rank 14 '- Revell nocks a single arrow and takes aim, firing with deadly accuracy. Strength Based. Mid Range. 'Bouncing Snipe: Rank 20 - '''Revell nocks an arrow and strategically aims at his surroundings before firing, causing the arrow to ricochet off the walls or ground and towards Revell's target. This technique branches from Dead Snipe. Strength Based. Mid Range. '''Destiny Snipe: Rank 24 '- Revell takes aim at a target from up to a mile away, slowly nocking an arrow as he takes into consideration the angle of his shot, the distance to his target, and the direction of the wind before letting go, sending the arrow flying with pinpoint accuracy. This technique branches from Dead Snipe. Strength Based. Long Range. 'Dead Flurry: Rank 18 - '''Revell nocks five arrows at once, letting them fly one by one in quick succession without taking the time to aim properly. This technique branches from Dead Snipe. Strength Based. Short Range. '''Power Supplement: Rank 14 '- A pale red ball that when eaten, reduces the inhibitions that the brain places on the user's body. This allows the user to empower his muscles with greater strength and hit harder than he would normally be able to. It has no scent, but tastes faintly of strawberries. Increases the user's Strength by 10 for 4 turns. Self Range. Items '''Beli: 28,200 Mizutani (27000): A long katana made of steel with a 12 meter chain attached to the hilt. Revell had it forged for him and named after his village. Log Pose (50): '''A compass-like navigational device, a necessity for traveling the Grand Line. It is a wrist watch with a glass orb sitting on top, and a needle floating inside the middle of that orb suspended from the top by a thin piece of metal or wire. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line, and points to the next island for the user to travel to. How long it takes to lock onto the magnetic waves varies from island to island. Once on an island for the required amount of time, the recording of the magnetic wave resets and it points to another one. '''Doctor Bag (0): A brown bag with a red cross on the front. It contains various medical supplies such as bandages, medicine, drugs, stitches, and rubbing alcohol. Viridian - Greatbow of the Forests (0): A beautiful black bow made from Adam Wood. It is strong and durable as titanium, but light as well. Long Cloth (0): A white cloth that used to be attached to his sword. Could come in handy. A Guide to Devil Fruits: Volume C (0): '''The third of five books that allow one to identify a Devil Fruit. Like each volume, this volume has a 20% chance at identification, although you can use different volumes at once to increase that chance. '''Campfire Song Song Music Sheet (0): This allow anyone(even non musicians) to play the campfire song song. It is guaranteed to annoy the shit out of most people and apply no buffs. There is a small chance a sea bear will attack. Ship in a Bottle (0): This isn't really yours. It is stolen and it seems very special. It is very important you do not break it. I am very serious. DO NOT BREAK THIS. Was it mentioned it is very fragile and will break after any longer fight? No? Good. Crystal Necklace (10000): "That's right! This came from that village of aborigines on that desert island in the grandline. Its made of brilliant crystal that can only be found there and it is handcrafted with a strong steel chain! They thought that it would help them communicate with their gods!" Black Notebook (0): 'It has some words etched into the cover, but it's hard to tell what they say. But one thing that is for certain, is that this book is full of names, dates, and times. What the hell is this thing? '''Scary Note (0): '''The note just has one word on it, "Run." It also just so happens to be written in blood. '''Mayor Mustache (0): ' If you're wearing this, and have a steel pipe, people will have no choice but to respect it. '''Colorful Seeds (0): '''Five seeds - one blue, one green, one red, one purple, and one yellow - along with a note stating that they are weapons. '''My Little Jillian-Chan (0): Apparently some asshole made special plushies based on some of the fighters from Crickhollow. This one looks like Jillian. It smiles and says innocent things, however every person who has owned one of these plushies has somehow become poisoned. Production of this doll was discontinued after the first few incidents. No seriously, get rid of this thing. It's trying to kill you. '''Beautiful Wooden Cane (20000): '''A beautiful wooden cane that has a gorgeous trim around the handle. It was probably a gift someone gave to their grandfather as a birthday present. It looks pretty sturdy as well, though it feels surprisingly light. '''Imogen Gantz Bobblehead(20): '''Bobblehead of Imogen Gantz, a hopeful writer who always tries her best to make everyone happy. She hopes to one day have a best selling book. Just don't get her pissed off. Some people say she never misses with a book. Pet(Mizore) Mizore is a Baby Great Jaggi that Revell decided to take care of after taking out the dinosaur's family on Rayetta. Mizore is purple and red with white hair going along her back. She has sharp claws and spines on each side of her tail. She can't fight very well yet, but will bite hard if she doesn't like someone. Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC